1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electron beam apparatus and methods of using same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electron beam apparatus include scanning electron microscope (SEM) instruments, such as those used in automated inspection and review of manufactured substrates, electron beam lithography systems, and other apparatus that use electron beam technology. Such electron beam apparatus generally generate one or more beams of electrons using an electron source or an array of electron sources.